Sesshomaru's Love
by stubbendick26
Summary: Raven 2010 and I wrote this together. Let us know what you think of it. I'm not good at summarys.


Let me introduce myself, my name is Ami Higarshi I am the adopted cousin of Kagome. I am 24 years old, I have thigh length thick iron straight black hair, silver eyes, I stand 5'11''. I have D cup breasts, I'm slender yet toned, clean & clear skin, 4 pack abs, hot tamale ass, hourglass figure, full pouty lips, elfish ears, claws,one light blue stripe on my cheeks, wrists, hips, & ankles, and dark blue angel wings on my forehead. I am an immortal angel, both my parents were angels but since they were not allowed to raise their own children I was given up

My powers consist of Angelic light meaning I can heal any wound on any creature, I can raise the dead, barriers, and I have large white fluffy wings that disappear into my back. I was thrown into all kinds of training when I was little; cooking, fighting, gymnastics, swordsmanship, archery, knives, all my powers, camping, hunting, fishing, dancing, guitar, and singing. I did meet my parents once when I was 21 they trained me in the use of my powers, fighting, using my wings, and hiding my markings and claws. They also gave my angelic weapons a powerful sword, whip, a bow and arrows.

Today I am going to Kagome's to see her, even though we really don't get along well. I just walked past the ancient well with a book bag that was spelled to carry 100X more than ordinary bags, I was pulled through the well I watched the blue colors swirl around me, when everything stopped I jumped out of the well and looked around shocked. I realized I'm in the Feudal Era.

'Oh no I will stand out like a sore thumb in these modern era clothes I need to blend in' I thought

I rushed into the village and bought a fighting Kimono it is black with cherry blossoms flouting around it, and black hakama I will be well covered and able to move easilylooking down at the feudal era version of pants

"Nice roomy but not too big and sexy who knew feudal era pants looked so good, hakamas rock," I said to myself

I took my bag off, and grabbed all my weapons I put my sword on my left hip, and bow & arrows on my back. I quickly bought the supplies I would need for a long trip including extra clothes, 4 blankets, 3 pillows, brush, food, extra arrows, a flint for a camp fire, pots for cooking, plates, silverware, a small tent, a couple of furs, and a skinning knife. I let my true appearance through since demons are known to walk in this era

I walked out of the village and saw my hated cousin walking with a couple of people the opposite direction. I continued to go on my way. I had been traveling west for a week when I heard the scream of a child I rushed forward at demon speed and found a little girl fighting with a half demon with weird tentacles. I grabbed my sword, dropped my bag, and jumped up taking the demon's head off. I landed softly on the other side in front of the girl in a crouch.

"Are you alright little one?" I asked after I was sure the half demon was dead and I put my sword back in it's sheath.

"Yes milady, my name is Rin" she said with a big smile, I grinned back at her.

"It's nice to meet you little Rin, I'm Ami. Now who was that?" I said shaking her hand with a smile. I picked her up and put her gently on a rock and looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt, she didn't have a mark.

"That was Naraku, he is a half demon who wants the Shikon Jewel and to kill my lord." she said, I nodded, I felt a very strong demon heading our way at a very fast pace. I sat next to Rin on the rock and just talked to her while we waited

"So tell me Rin, why are you out here all by yourself?" I asked, her smile vanished and a tear ran down her face. I knew the demon stopped at the edge of the forest to listen to us.

"Master Jaken said that Lord Sesshomaru was going to drop me off at a human village and my lord never wanted an ugly human brat following him around. I ran when Master Jaken slapped me." she said with more tears falling from her eyes. I turned to her in shock and anger. I gently took her face in my hands and whipped her cheeks clean.

"Rin you listen to me, if everything you told me about your lord is true then it is not possible for him to even think that about you. I believe your lord loves you as a daughter, and you are a beautiful young lady and very polite. If this happens again let me know and I will take care of this Jaken." I said making her giggle and nod at me

"Okay but don't kill him,"

"May I ask why not? I replied

"That is my lord's joy," Rin teasingly answered

"And a pleasure which I would never seek to deny him, Rin you need to tell your lord what is going on when he's not around or he can't fix it." I added just as a tall full blooded handsome demon came out of the woods. His knee length silver silk hair flowed behind him, and his golden eyes held so much anger

"Hehehe when Sesshoumaru sama smiles a rare thing for him it usually means the end is near," Rin whispered in my ear

'Uh oh' I thought

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin called before jumping off the rock and ran to him, I smiled at them as I grabbed my bag, I bowed to the lord before walking away.

"Lady Ami, thank you for saving me." Rin yelled at me, I turned and smiled at her.

"Your welcome Rin, don't forget what I told you." I said nodding to her before continuing on my way

"Your savior is quite lovely," Sesshoumaru commented

"And kind as well,"

"So tell me Rin what was Ami talking about when she said remember what I told you? The tall demon asked his ward

"Well um,"

"Out with it pup," he gently but firmly commanded

'Pup? She thought 'He considers me his child'

"Rin I am waiting,"

His voice snapped her out of her dreamy daze "Oh, sorry my lord," she told him about Jaken

"He did, did he? We shall have a long talk" he said cracking his large knuckles

"Gulp" was Rin's reaction 'Uh oh' she thought

An hour later

Rin returned from her trip to the river with a bunch of fish proud of her grand haul yes she was indeed the best little fisherman Sesshoumaru had ever seen. She saw he was lounging under a huge tree with his back against its trunk looking unusually angelically serene even for a demon grooming his claws

"Sesshoumaru sama I have enough fish for," she paused eyes wide "Master Jaken? Sesshoumaru sama why is master Jaken twenty feet high up there like that?

"Well you see I had to test the sticky tree sap to see if it still works after all the tree is rather old so I stuck him to the tree and as you see the old tree still makes super strong glue,"

"Gulp" then 'Oh no he he's smiling' she fearfully thought "Mi lord please don't kill him?

The way she pled was just so damned cute "Have no fear I am happy even we demons need a little fun every once in a while," he continued grooming his deadly claws

"Please mi lord I promise to be a good imp? Please let me down?

"In a little while I feel a dog nap coming on,"

"Ohhhhhhh" Jaken whined "His teaching someone a lesson is cruel and unusual punishment,"

I traveled for a week helping villages where I could and learning all I could about Naraku. I am now heading west following a spirit that was so wrongly killed and still had work to do. I came into a clearing where I found lord Sesshomaru was fighting with a half demon that kind of looked like him and my cousins group. I let my power go raising the dead, an older gentleman with long silver hair tied in a high ponytail and gold eyes walked into the clearing stopping all fighting.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked staring at the demon before kneeling in front of him.

"Sesshomaru it is good to see you again. Inuyasha you have grown." the demon said, I smiled at the family reunion. I walked forward with a smile. I bowed before the demon lord, who bowed back at me.

"Welcome back my lord." I said

"It is an honor to meet you as well" Please call me Toga? He requested I nodded in agreement before going over to Rin who was bouncing around waiting for me. I hugged her and started talking to her while Inu no Tashio talked to his sons.

"Can you help milord with his missing arm?" Rin whispered to me, I looked at her lord then back at Rin and nodded before walking towards the demons.

"Milord can you please take off your armor and haori? I would like to give you a gift" I asked looking up at Sesshomaru. Knowing something was coming Toga put Rin to sleep so she wouldn't hear anything

"Woman, here with onlookers? Inuyasha barley managed to hide a depraved smirk obviously loving this

"What? I shrieked 'Oh but he is so handsome' I thought

"Would you not prefer a more private location?

With Inuyasha and Toga

"Hey dad when did fluffy develop a sense of humor? Inuyasha whispered

"Good question my boy,"

"Poor girl doesn't realize he's yanking her chain, but I gotta admit it is hilarious,"

"Yes I guess you could say he is the new improved Sesshoumaru," his grinning sire replied

"Hmmm"

"Pup whatever ungodly thing you are thinking of doing for the preservation of your dear life I strongly suggest you abandon it,"

"Oh come on my favorite Inupapa I've got to take it for a test run,"

"Then let me in advance wish you a happy and swift death," his father shot back

Back to Sesshoumaru and Ami

"Prefer would private you location not more a," poor Ami stammered

"Yes I do not approve of onlookers," Sesshoumaru was merciless

"But never said I," she was so nervous

"You mentioned having a gift for me then requested I remove my clothing I cannot think of what else it might be,"

"Sesshoumaru" his father's voice boomed

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru replied then removed his armor and haori 'Father you joy killer' he thought. Not wanting her to miss out his Toga woke Rin

"Keep Inuyasha back." I said to their father

Toga nodded and watched me carefully. I gently ran my hand over his shoulder to the stub, everyone watched carefully as the glow from my powers began and Sesshomaru's arm grew back. I smiled up at Sesshomaru who looked shocked and started flexing his new arm, it was as if it was never gone

"Thank you Lady Ami." Sesshomaru said, I nodded with a smile as Rin came running over and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. He looked at Inuyasha "Now little brother shall fluffy test his new claws? He asked while flexing them

"Oh dammit forgot keen canine hearing," Inuyasha groaned

"Yes, yes you did," evilly smiling Sesshoumaru replied unholy mischief dancing in his eyes

"Where are you, you ugly human girl?" I turned to the voice in anger, I glared at the toad. I heard growling and grinned at the anger on Sesshomaru's face.

'Ah great timing you little green menace' mentally gloating Inuyasha thought 'Better him then me'

"Mi lord your arm has retur," Jaken started but never got to finish. I watched as Sesshomaru kicked the toad into the air and flew far away, I looked at Rin who was upset.

"Milord, I can help keep little Rin with you and make her a blood daughter to you but the only down fall is you need a female to become a mother to her." I said looking up at Sesshomaru who looked at me then to Rin who looked excited.

"Rin who do you want as a mother?" Sesshomaru asked, I noticed Kagome smiled and walked forward like she was expecting the child to say her I also noticed something in her eyes

"Lady Ami" Rin said, I looked at Rin shocked but smiled and nodded.

"I need you to cut your wrist and put some blood in this cup." I said to Sesshomaru, he nodded and did it, once he was done I did it as well. I placed a blessing from heaven over the cup and gave it to Rin.

"Drink all this Rin." I said as I moved behind her and directed Sesshomaru to move in front of her, he did as told. After Rin finished drinking the potion she passed out and Sesshomaru caught her before looking at me for explanation.

"Her human body is changing that's why she passed out." I said laying down a blanket, then watched as Sesshomaru gently laid Rin down. I checked over Rin then looked at the group that was watching me one with hatred.

"What did you do to Rin?" Kagome demanded, I glared at her.

"I gave her what she has always wanted. She will be the blood daughter of Sesshomaru and I." I said

Then I looked at Sesshomaru who was still watching Rin. I looked at Rin and smiled, her hair grew to her waist thicken and straightened, the tips were silver. I noticed her finger nails were now claws and she now has 2 stripes on each cheek one silver and one red. I looked up at Sesshomaru when he knelt down and move her bangs and gasped. I went to him to see what was wrong and noticed his crescent moon on her forehead with my angel wings in the middle of the moon.

"What are you my dear?" I looked up at Toga who was watching me closely.

"I am an Immortal Angel. I was adopted by Kagome's Uncle and Aunt." I said before looking back at my new daughter who was still sleeping.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at me, I smiled at him.

"When I change someone's parents, especially if the new parents are demons while the child sleeps she is trained in her new powers and how to control her anger. Knowing the torment Rin goes through with Jaken she is going to need major anger control training." I said gently placing my hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder he placed his hand on mine with a slight smile. "I'll make us some dinner." I added before walking off to get some meat and vegetables.

I made marinated raw meat, and roasted vegetables, I placed everything on a plate and handed one to Sesshoumaru before eating myself while watching Rin. Rin finally started to stir, I quickly made her plate and handed it to her while holding her up knowing she was going to be a little weak. Rin now has gold eyes. Inuyasha and his group was still there talking to Toga

"Yes and I think it would be better if we joined the groups together as one there is greater strength in numbers," Toga pointed out. I looked at Sesshoumaru who was thoughtful and watching Rin and I.

"Mama I'm sleepy." Rin said, I smiled at her and tucked her back into the blankets again and smoothed her hair out.

"She'll be back to normal tomorrow, all this just made her body tired." I said to Sesshomaru who looked worried, he nodded with a smile at me.

"Are you going to join me?" Sesshoumaru said, I looked at him and smiled

"If it's alright with you milord I don't think I can go my own way now that I have a daughter." I said smiling at him, he nodded

We all looked over when Jaken came stumbling into the clearing. He looked at me then Rin before fainting. I leaned against a tree and fell asleep with a barrier over our little camp site. I woke the next morning and started on breakfast for my group and made sure everyone was fed before cleaning up.

"Come on Rin let's go bathe." I said holding out my hand, she grabbed my hand and we walked to the hot springs. We bathed before going back to Sesshoumaru.

"We are going to join forces with Inuyasha's group but I am still the alpha of our group and father will be alpha of us all." Sesshoumaru said, we nodded before following Sesshoumaru. Jaken followed silently, I think Sesshoumaru finally had enough of Jaken mistreating Rin.

"Ami, can we talk? Kagome asked

"What do you want? I snapped

"I-I owe you an apology I'm sorry, I know it's stupid but I really am sorry for being jealous of you,"

"Jealous of me," I answered taken back by her confession 'Surely I never expected this'

"You were always so mature even at an early age people admired that about you and I should have, I felt inferior,"

With Inuyasha and the others

"Hm interesting," Sesshoumaru commented

"Ya think they'll make up? Inuyasha asked

"I hope so," Toga replied "Family should never separate,"

"Good we don't need fighting wenches, I hate breaking up wench fights they're worse way more dangerous and vicious the men," Inuyasha added

"On this I must agree," Sesshoumaru said

"Why what's wrong with a good wench fight gets the old blood pumping?" Toga needled "Damn you mutts to hell," he bit when his pups standing one on each side of him punched him on his upper arms

"Good then you can referee their fights, what say you Sessh?" Inuyasha spoke

"Yes he can while we watch, enjoy your injuries," Sesshoumaru added looking in his father's eyes

"Traitors" Toga replied

That night lemon

Ami was slowly being driven mad by her nightly highly erotic dreams of a certain demon, frequent visits to and dips in the cool river being her only salvation. He lay perched above her kissing and lightly nipping her smooth neck one hand on her rear his nimble fingers working their way lower. Her body screamed for relief while he continued his taunting, she arched her body upward signaling she wanted far more and was ready to give him all

"You like this? He asked pushing his lower half against hers tripling her desperate need

"More uh I-I need more,"

"He began to grind against her,"

"Sesshou-ma-ru pl, please? She begged

He wasn't even inside her yet and already she was ready to explode "I will have you insane with need for me and when you are about to lose sanity I will take you to paradise,"

All reason and restraint gone like a wild rampaging she tore his hakama and began pulling it down releasing his hardened shaft. He nearly transformed into his dog form when he felt that from the waist down she was bare while placing the tip near her soaking wet opening. Her grip on his hips swiftly pulling him down forced rapid entry inside, both nearly howled form the first time contact before he could make his first move Ami exploded like a volcano Sesshoumaru was about to start thrusting when she began moving up and down after multiple releases he pinned her beneath him taking over

"My turn," was all he said as he began plunging into her hard and fast quickly bringing them both to they're ends. But he was not done yet and would not be for hours to come

Ami awoke 'It was only a damned dream, every night I will die if this continues' she thought "Well off to the river we go," she mumbled looking down at her lower half as she grabbed the big bar of lilac soap Kagome had given her only this time it wasn't to cool down she needed to bathe

Lemon ends

Later on

It took 3 months before we could finally destroy Naraku a long and bloody battle. Toga has taken over as Lord of the North.


End file.
